Sad but true
by the Delhision
Summary: Rory wakes up from a coma to find himself in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Now with the help Gumball, he looks for survivors and his own family. OC submissions welcome, please review and favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it feels like forever since I've had a story, but I'm back baby. I recently read the story "double baby Trouble, and fell for it. Unfortunately, SoraUsako decided to discontinue the story, I have asked the author for the rights to adopt the story, so if I get the rights to this story this one will be put on hold to write it. this will a continuing story, not like my other stories so enjoy. PS Everyone is 4 years older.  
**

Rory Kemp stared blankly at the drops of water that had lingered on the window fallowing the storm, from the backseat of the family station wagon. He was a 16 year old green ferret, like his mother and little brother, with a black patch of fur around his eyes that looks like a mask. He was wearing a grey and blue striped hoodie over a black Blink-182 and a pair of worn gray jeans. He was listening to music with his iphone on full blast. He let out a huge sigh, remembering his old home and his old friends.

All of a sudden he felt his earphones being pulled from his ears. Rory looked at his brother with fire in his eyes. "What the Hell is your problem Ross?" he asked in a pissed of tone. Ross shrunk down in his seat and pointed over to the front seat.

"Honey I just wanted to talk." his mother said from the passenger seat. She was turned around to look at her son with her always worried eyes. seeing his mother always made Rory feel guilty, he knows that she was not happy with the move either, he also know that she was sacrificing for Ross and himself.

"Sorry mom I'm... I just miss my friends." Rory admitted, before his mother could respond his stepfather turned around from the driver seat. He was a middle aged Bengal tiger, with a Texas Rangers hat on top of his balding head. "Stop your bitching already! We move, and your going to have to get over your loser friends!" he shouted. Rory slunked down into his seat in fear and kept silent for the rest of the trip, he listened to music. It was the only thing he felt like he could control.

- later that day

"Ok Darwin dodge or dare?!" Gumball shouted in the front yard of there small suburban house. Gumball had grown a bit, he now had bangs and wore a red shirt over a white long sleeve, with a pair of blue jeans and a brown belt. He still wore no shoes, and every now and again he wore his old sweater, but he preferred his new look. Darwin had grown self aware after he hit puberty and began to wear pants to go with his usual green sneakers.

"Um... dare" Darwin answered after a little thought. Gumball got a vaguely families evil grin, before opening his mouth to give his brother a dare. But before he could spit it out he noticed a station wagon pull into the house next door. He watched as a trio of green ferrets got out of the car, followed shortly by a tiger. With a new distraction to keep himself entertained he decided to go easy on Darwin for once.

"I dare you to bake a pie or something for the new neighbors." Darwin was a slight bit shocked to hear such a mild dare from his usually creative brother, but thought better of the opportunity and ran inside. Gumball's mind was racing _'How should I introduce myself? It looks like one is Anais' age, maybe I should take her to see the new neighbors also.' _Gumball continued to stare at the new family and think until he realized how creepy he looked and went inside his house.

- about an hour later

the rain had stopped it's constant pitter-patter on the roof just as Rory had finished unloading his stuff into his new room. _'At least I get my own room for a change.'_ he pondered as he tried to look on the bright side. He heard a slight sigh from behind. He turned to see his mom leaning against the door frame looking at her oldest son in his new room. Rory gave her a smile, one that she happily returned.

"Hey mom, could I go out and check out the town?" he asked meekly. His mother was a little taken aback, but happy at her son's sudden interest in their new home. "Sure," she responded "but take Ross with you and be back by 7." she said. Rory gave a small smile before collecting Ross and going to the door. As the two brothers swung the door open and Rory took his first step into his new life he felt a stinging knock on his temple.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Gumball apologized as his new neighbor rubbed his temple. "I was just going to knock at the door to introduce ourselves." he tried to explain, but Rory just silenced the blue cat by raising his hand. "It's no big deal. It was just a accident." Rory said in a forgiving tone, Gumball nodded earnestly in agreement. "We're the Wattersons by the way. You moved next door." Gumball said pointing to the house to Rory's left. "I'm Gumball, this is Darwin, and this is Anais." Gumball introduced moving his hand to indicate the owners of the names. "I'm Rory and this is Ross. Just moved in, we were going to take a look around town actually." he explained, extending and shaking hands with the Wattersons. "We could give you the grand tour." Darwin offered generously. "Sure, we could use a guide." Rory remarked, as the group left the porch. Darwin, who had been holding a tray of fresh baked cookies the entire time, ran back and left them on the railing to the porch before rejoining his friends.

-A couple of hours later

"Well that's nearly everything." Gumball remarked, pointing out the final attractions of Elmore. "Only thing left is the school." he said. He pointed to the large building that was placed on the hill overlooking the local highway. "Due to the fact that we have like 50 kids in Elmore, this serves as the elementary, middle, junior high, and high schools." he said with a bit of sadness, he knew that school started the in two days and was not looking forward to it. "So both you and Rory will be attending school here." he finished. Rory patted him on the back. "Well at least I know two of my classmates, that ought to help me fit in." Rory thought out loud, "Three!" Anais chanted "I'm in your class too!" she shouted with pride. Ross looked down miserably "So I won't know anybody." he said gloomily. Darwin walked over to the sad ferret and lowered himself to his level "You'll meet tons of new kids, and if you have any hard times just find one of us." he reassured. Ross looked up, smiled, and without saying a word hugged the fish. Darwin returned the hug timidly. Rory could only smile _'What great people! I bet everyone in Elmore is like that! this won't be fun, but I think Ross will be fine here.'_

The group decided to go home, They walked home together, said good bye, and entered there identical houses. "Mom, were home!" Rory shouted from the hallway as they took of their jackets and hung them up. "OK honey, it's nearly diner time, so wash up and go to the table." Ross ran to the bathroom to wash his hands, leaving his jacket on the ground. Rory picked it up, but when he stood back up his step father was standing over him. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked, the venom on his voice was deadly, making Rory afraid. "It's 7:10, What time did you say you'd be home by?" he asked menacingly. "7 sir." he whispered in a terrified voice. The next thing he knew the tiger had punched Rory in the stomach, leaving him without breath. Rory's knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground, choking to find air. Then the steel toe of the boot collided with his ribs, causing Rory to cough up a small amount of blood. "Do not disrespect me again. you do as we say, OR ELSE!" The tiger turned and preceded to walk to the table and fill his plate, leaving the teen ferret choking on the hallway floor on a mixture of blood and tears.

**As I was writing this chapter I was granted custody, so to say, over the rights to Double Baby Trouble's sequel. I have decided to rotate the chapters, instead of putting this one off. please review and favorite, criticize all you wont but no flames. And vote at the Tawog awards, hosted by Antr. (Can you believe that Peter was not nominated for best antagonist!)**

** -The Delhision**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blood

Rory awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, as it beeped and beeped with annoying repetition. He dragged himself out of bed, clutching his ribs, and got dressed. While he pulled on a pare of faded blue jeans he noticed that initial red mark of his step-father's kick had developed into a large and dark bruise. He gave a sad sigh before quickly finishing getting dressed and collecting his stuff. Soon he was out the door with a piece of toast and Ross closely behind. they walked to the bus stop, only to see that no one was there yet. they shrugged it off as odd and waited patiently for the bus to arrive. soon enough it arrived and the two brothers got on board. they found some seat in the middle few rows of the bus. _'where are the neighbors?' _ Rory thought to himself, rotating his head to see if he had missed them boarding the bus.

"Rocky! Wait!" Gumball's voice could be heard as the three Wattersons jumped into the bus just before the door shut. Rory grinned as he watched the cat catch his breath while his siblings just found some seats. He raised his hand and waved to Gumball, who, in return,joined the green weasel. "Hey Rory." he said with his usual friendly smile. "Hey Gumball." he responded. "So is that like an everyday thing for you?" he asked "What? Us being late? Yeah that happens a lot." he answered.

the rest of the bus ride went smoothly, in fact the entire morning turned out pretty well for Rory. He met the teachers and students, everyone seemed nice enough. Then came the bell for lunch, that's when things turned sour fast. "Hey new kid!" a strange looking horned girl shouted from down the hall as Rory made his way to the cafeteria. He stopped and turned to her to see what the problem was "Since your new here I'll cut you a deal, give me your lunch money or else." she threatened, raising a clenched fist. "Or else what?" Rory asked in a matter-of-fact term. Jamie gave an evil smile before punching him in the chest. Rory could feel as each, already cracked rib, shattered under her fist. His knees gave way and he clenched to Jamie for support, but soon he lost his grip and fell to the floor. As he lay there on his back he could here Jamie scream as he coughed large amounts of blood up that had formed a pool in the back of his throat. The very last thing he heard was Jamie scream "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" then black silence.

Rory's eyes flew open, he felt a cold breeze flow over his body, making him shiver. he looked down, seeing bandages rapped around his torso, reminding him of his injury. He slowly sat up and looked around, he noticed that he was in the back of an ambulance, but there was no one there, the sires were off, the car wasn't moving. The only things left were himself, an IV that fed into his arm, and a message on the wall "Sorry" it spelt in large black letters. Rory was dressed in only his jeans, his shirt and shoes were missing. He stood up and slowly pulled the IV from his vain. He then preceded to open the back doors to go home. What he saw was unmistakably Elmore, but it looked like a bombing run had gone though the town, there were small pillars of smoke that fed into the grey sky. As he hopped down onto the surprisingly cold ground, he could see that the ambulance had been parked in the center of the street, other cars strewn across the road. there was no one around, no sound of anything besides the wind. Rory gave a shiver and began his walk home.

Rory had walked about three blocks when he heard something. He turned to see a man covered in ragged and bloodstained clothes, his skin was an metalinguistic shade of grey, and there were large pieces of flesh missing from his face. "Hey! Are you OK?" Rory shouted to the man who was walking about a hundred feet away. It turned to him ans began a strange limp over to him, it almost looked like his ankle was broken on one foot. Rory stood there confused, waiting for the man to approach him, his odor reaked of something rotting. Suddenly his head exploded in a shower of red, pieces of brain, blood, and skull were thrown onto Rory. "What the Hell!" he shouted in surprise as he hurriedly wiped the blood from his eyes. "Holy Shit! Your alive!" a gruff voice could be heard from behind Rory. He turned to see a figure about his height with a pair of combat boots, jeans, a jacket, and a cloth mask covering his mouth. "Did you kill thi.." Rory began before being cut off "Are you bit?" The figure asked, raising a pistol to Rory. "Bit by what?!" he responded frantically. "I'll take that as a no." the masked man said lowering the gun. "Follow me before you catch your death." he ordered, turning and walking away from the confused weasel. Rory followed, still maintaining a good distance.

The two walked until they reached the Watterson house. "Hey I know the people that live hear." Rory remarked. the masked man continued up to the door. "Lived here." he corrected. They walked into the house and the man left upstairs, Rory decided to explore the house, since he had never actually been inside. It was a lot like his own, except even though it was abandoned you could still feel the family touch that his house lacked. The masked man returned with clothes in his hands. "Get dressed, and explain to me how you survived, and why you were nearly naked in October." he said handing Rory the clothes. "Well last thing I remember was getting punched in school, next thing you know I'm in the back of an empty ambulance." Rory explained as he hurriedly dressed to warm his body. The masked man gave a slight chuckle "So you just slept right on through the apocalypse, how original." he said. This remark stopped Rory in his tracks "Apocalypse?" he asked concerned and nervous. "End of Days, Judgment day, the last day, Day Z, whatever you prefer." he answered. Rory finished getting dressed and stood there for a moment warming the clothes "Do you know if the family that lived here or the neighbors made it?" he asked grimly. The man sighed and brought his hand to his mask and slid it off, his blue hair and triangle ears gave away his identify fast. "My family was OK at first, then things got weird. eventually we were separated, that was like a week ago. I've searched for them, but no luck. Your family I don't know about." Gumball answered, he turned from the saddened Rory to the fridge. He pulled out two beers and threw one to Rory. "Drink up, no more cops." he said as he cracked his can. "What happened to your voice?" Rory asked before taking a sip. "Started smoking." he replied bluntly. Rory was about to point out the dangers, but then remembered the Hell they were in and kept silent.

After the drinks, Gumball lead Rory up to a room with a bunk bed. they lay, Rory on top, Gumball on bottom in silence. the door was locked and barricaded for safety. Rory turned as sleep escaped him. "Hey Gumball?" he asked, hoping the blue cat wasn't asleep. "Yeah?" "How did all this start?" he asked curiously. "That's a damn good question. Well I don't know the whole truth, but from what I know you blacked out and like an hour later, poof! Zombies everywhere. they spread fast, next thing I know I'm beating what used to be Mr. Small to death with a baseball bat." he replied, seeing the faces of the friends he knew that were dead. "Sorry, guess I lucked out after all? Who would have guessed that a punch would save my life?" Rory said in astonishment. "I did." Gumball joked, causing the both of them to laugh, Gumball's trademark big goofy smile returning for the first time in ages. "How long was I asleep?" Rory asked. "When did you wake up?" Gumball asked back. "Today" Gumball let out a chuckle. "That would make it 28 days." he laughed. "No way, like the movie?" he laughed with Gumball, the two forgetting the horror outside for a moment. "Gumball," Rory started, returning to serious. "Tomorrow I'm looking for survivors, my family, yours, I don't care. I'm not going to let people die alone." he stated. "I'll help with that, but that might be a bit harder than you think. Were on the outskirts of the city, the center of which is where all the zombies are. They are there because their food is there." he pointed out matter of factly, "So we would have to trek to the center of town, a 7 mile walk. through untold amounts of gooks. And find people, who have made hiding their lives." Gumball reminded. "Sounds like fun." Rory said sarcastically, "Let's hit the hay shall we?" he asked. "We shall, goodnight." Gumball said. "Night." Rory said before turning over in his bed, his mind racing, his hopes outweighing reality.

**Well I changed the story from regular to Zombie. I was just in the zombie mood, I just got left 4 dead 2, watched a walking dead marathon, and rented 28 days later. So I'm pretty into it. Sorry If your hate the change. Please review and favorite if you liked it. (no flames)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who submitted OC's and reviewed. It means a lot and you deserve a thank you from me, so thank you kind readers. **

Chapter 3: the nut with the knives

Rory awoke suddenly when the sound of metal hitting the floor rang through the house. He slowly calmed his breathing and slid out of the top bunk and onto the floor. He was already mostly dressed from last night, all he needed to do was through on the old leather army jacket that Gumball had given him. He left the bedroom and slowly descended the stairs. He saw Gumball in the living room, he was packing supplies into two school styled backpacks. "Morning sleeping beauty!" he chimed at the green ferret, who remained standing in the staircase. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly, making his way down the stairs to meet his once-neighbor. "Packing." he responded bluntly, not taking his eyes of the backpacks. After a moment of confused silence he looked up at Rory "What? did you expect us to go on some, near-suicidal, rescue mission without supplies?" he asked Rory before turning his attention back to the supplies. "Didn't think this through did you?" Gumball asked. Rory was a bit shocked, he hadn't known Gumball for to long, but he was under the impression that he was a kinda poor planner. "Well I..." Rory started before fading away with his response. "Don't worry about it. Your new to the whole apocalypse thing. You'll get it eventually." he reassured his friend, giving him a comforting smile.

he zipped up both bags, he slung one over his shoulders and threw Rory the second. Gumball pulled out the pistol he had shot the zombie yesterday with, he slid the magazine from the grip and counted up the bullets. "All right! Where's my gun." Rory asked, getting pumped up at the thought of carrying a gun. Gumball gave a little snort, "You think these things grow on trees. We only got one, and I'm the only one that can shoot for shit. So I get the gun, you get the bat." he explained, gesturing to a metal baseball bat that was laying on the ground. _'I guess that's what woke me up.' _Rory lazily thought to himself. "Can you hand it to me?" he asked, outstretching his hand to receive his weapon. "It's past the Christmas coffee stain, you want it you get it." Gumball stated matter of factly. Rory gave a little sigh before pushing past Gumball and retrieving the metal bat. "Let's go find some survivors!" Rory shouted, Gumball gave him a strange look. "Don't do that. It's weird." he stated.

* * *

- 20 minutes later

"Are you an actor?" Gumball asked in a bored monotone voice. "Yep. keep going, you still have four questions." he replied. Gumball snapped there and then in the middle of the street. He turned to Rory "Why the Hell are we playing 20Q during a zombie apocalypse!" he asked/shouted. Rory was taken aback by his sudden change in mood. Gumball's ears fell after seeing the hurt look in Rory's eyes "I'm... I'm sorry." he apologized, in a meaningful voice. "Don't worry about it." Rory reassured the teen cat. "You ever see the Walking Dead?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" Gumball asked suspiciously. "Because the characters in that only focused on the bad and the death. They lost all their humanity, they weren't trying to live, they were only concerned with survival, like they were animals. We have to stay who we were before this all went down, we can't just say 'Oh dear, I guess good Gumball is dead and survival Gumball is all that's left!'" Rory explained as he began walking again. Gumball stood shocked for a moment before recovering and catching up. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Gumball broke the silence. "Are you a comedic actor?"

The two continued to walk down the street talking. "Why are we out in the open?" Rory asked confused. "Because I feel safer being able to see what's ahead of me. I don't like sneaking through houses, turning corners and hoping there isn't a gook on the other side." He explained. this explanation earned a I-guess-your-right shrug from the green ferret. "Another thing why do you call them gooks? why not zombies?" he asked referring to Gumball's constant use of the word. "Well it's shorter and frankly it sounds cooler." he admitted. their conversation was interrupted by the sound of gargling. "Look, look, look!" he said pointing to a zombie that was dragging it's self around on one leg. "Damn the leg looks broken." Rory remarked with disgust. "Yeah, well gooks don't have a full understanding of gravity. I've been walking down some streets and see them walk of rooftops to try and get me before." Gumball explained to Rory. "Hey, go knock it's head off." he said, in the type of tone you get when you just think of something great. "Me, Why not you?" Rory asked nervously. "Because you need practice and this thing is as easy as they come." Gumball explained. Rory gave a sigh before beginning a slow walk toward the zombie, bat raised in front of him like a sword. He came in real close before nailing the thing in the head. It fell to the ground, but continued it's creepy sound, so Rory continued to pound the things head in. "Good job." Gumball said in an impressed tone. "Come on, can't stop now." he said, walking nonchalantly past the beaten corpse.

* * *

-later in the day

"Hey check it out." Gumball said pointing to a small crowd of zombies at the doors to the local gas station mini-mart. "Looks like there might be some survivors in there." he concluded. "Come on let's kick some zombie ass. No guns, no loud noises. Understood" he asked Rory, who in response gave a nervous nod. Gumball reached into his backpack and pulled out a crowbar. "On the count of three." Gumball said, Rory nodded. "One," they began together "Two, three!" they shouted, leaping from their hidden position and attacking the zombies.

It didn't take long, only a minute or two and about 7 gooks later the area was cleared. "After you." Gumball offered and he curtsied to Rory like a southern gentleman. "What a gentleman!" Rory exclaimed in a fake southern woman's impersonation. The two entered the shop slowly. "Hello!" Rory yelled, cupping his hands together to amplify the sound. They heard something fall to the ground around the middle of the store. they slowly walked down one of the aisle toward the sound. "We're not going to hurt you, just here to help." Rory continued trying to coax out the surviving stranger. They then saw Larry, the guy that works everywhere, tied up and gagged in the end of the aisle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little twerp." a voice with a heavy New York accent said. "Shit!" Gumball muttered under his breath. Sal then turned the corner to show himself to Gumball. "so you got a new friend, it's an improvement." he mocked. Gumball became enraged, charging at Sal. He then drew a spoon from his pocket and Gumball stopped dead "He's got a spoon!" he shouted as he ran back to Rory. "What the Hell man! We just killed like a dozen zombies and you piss yourself over a spoon?!" Rory shouted in shock. "It's rusty and scary." the young cat admitted. Sal gave a laugh, "Now hand over your supplies or this loser gets it!' he yelled, giving the two his undivided attention. that was a mistake. Blood spewed all over Larry and the two boys. They screamed and grabbed each other in fear (I picture how Seth Rogan and Jay Barauchel looked in This is the End, When the cashier was crushed.) Sal fell to the ground, exposing a knife in the side of his head. A monkey, dressed in a blue martial arts uniform walked up to the body and retrieved the knife. A Shocked Skunk arrived shortly after "What the Fuck Jay!" the skunk shouted gesturing to the body laying in a growing pool of blood. "He wasn't being a team player Sam" he said bluntly as he cleaned his knife on Larry's clothes, then cut Larry loose. The skunk then turned to Gumball and Rory, who were still oddly holding each other. "I'm so sorry, I'm Sam and this is Jay." he introduced shyly. Rory gave a pathetic and nervous little wave "Hi." he managed to say before Larry got up to is feet. "Holy shit, you are nuts man!" he said in a scarred tone to the silent monkey. "Shit" Rory muttered.

**Thanks for the OC suggestions, but make sure that they are OC's when you post them, this is not a crossover. Please review, no flames, and Favorite. see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! I don't Own Tawog, but Rory is mine.**

Chapter 4: The Ear

Gumball was sitting on the floor with Larry and Rory, with their backs pressed up against the wall, smoking some cigarettes they had taken from the store. He was listening to Larry talk about how he survived in a panic room in the back of the store and how Sal had come into the store looking for revenge in being locked up. Even though the story was somber and sad, Larry and Gumball were kept in a good mood by watching Rory choke and cough every time he inhaled a cloud of smoke. "Don't laugh!" Rory shouted "It's my first cigarette." he admitted in an embarrassed tone. That didn't stop Gumball and Larry from laughing. Eventually the two of them started to reminisce on the old times, back before Elmore was in ruins and Gumball was just a punk kid that would cause Larry endless trouble.

_'Strange,' _Larry thought to himself in silence, eyeing the chuckling blue cat to his right. _'after all the Hell this kid brought me, here we are laughing while Elmore burns. Strange how all the things that he did to me before just don't seem to matter anymore.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a shy voice speaking up. "Mind if I join you?" The teenage skunk asked the three. They were all a bit shocked by this, thinking that he was hanging out with that monkey that killed Sal, but nodded with welcoming smiles. The skunk returned the smile and sat down with them, Rory offered him a cigarette, but he shook his head. "No thanks, quite the stuff." he explained. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." Gumball sated, reaching out his hand "I'm Gumball, he's Rory, and this man is Larry." The other two nodded their heads when their names were mentioned. The skunk gave a slight smile before shaking Gumball's hand "I'm Samuel Thompson." he replied. The four of them sat there in an awkward silence before Gumball gave a sad little chuckle. "What's so funny?" Larry asked confused. "Nothing, it's just... if Darwin were here he would say 'I feel awkward'" after an initial chuckle they fell back into silence upon realization that Gumball was saddened by the memory of Darwin.

"I think that this infection is localized to Elmore." Larry said in a sudden serious voice. "I think if we can get out of the city that we may be able to find the army or something." he continued, all eyes on him. "What do you guys say? You want to come?" he offered. Before Gumball could even open his mouth Rory answered "I won't leave until I find my family." he answered in a determined tone. "I'm with him." Gumball said with a gesture to the ferret. "And I'm with them." Sam said causing them all to look at him funny. his ears fell, "If they'll have me." he said in a hopeful voice. "Sure!" they said in unison "Welcome to team..." Gumball started, but faded away trying to think of a name "us." Rory finished. Gumball was unsatisfied with the name, but before he could think of something better Sam spoke up. "Great, I'm so glad I'm not with that psycho monkey anymore!" he said in relief. This caused them all to once again turn toward him with strange looks. "Why did you call him that?" Rory asked a little concerned. Sam's face turned from excitement to uncertainty just like that! "Well I've only known him for about a week, but I've seen him kill multiple times. The look in his eyes. He enjoys it. And have you seen his bag, he's loaded to the gills with weapons! Two pistols, a shotgun, two knives, and to top it off a damn samari sword!" he said while counting the weapons on his fingers. "And I found this in his bag." he said, pulling out a cheap leather wallet out of his pocket. He handed it to Rory who opened it up and peered inside. "So he has a wallet, big deal!" Gumball said in Jay's defense. "Hey" Rory said in shock, nudging Gumball with his elbow "This guy has your last name." he said handing a drivers license to the shocked cat "Is he related to you or something?" he asked, but Gumball had already stood up straight and walked away with a brisk pace. Rory looked back at the wallet and was looking through the credit cards. "I wonder who Richard Watterson is to receive that kind of response." Rory remarked.

* * *

Jay awoke from his deep sleep when a cold bucket of water was dumped on his head. He gasped, trying to defend himself from his pranker, but realized quickly that he had been strapped to a chair by rope and duck tape. "What's going on? Who are you?" he demanded, shouting into the darkness. Suddenly a light shone from a flashlight, momentarily blinding the young monkey. "Where did you get this?" he heard a dark voice ask him, unfortunately he was still blind "Get what?" he asked, his response was a painful hit to the head with something metal. "This! Where did you get this!" the voice responded in a loud, slow, and deathly serious tone. Jay's eyes adjusted to the light to see a driver's license being held up. "I found it." he answered fast. "LAIR!" the voice shouted, suddenly the sting of a knife sent blood trickling from a fresh cut to the monkeys cheek. Suddenly the cut felt a new pain added to it, a horrible stinging that made Jay clench his teeth in pain. "That was lemon juice," the vice said identifying the cause of the pain. "You see this store has a bunch of things that hurt like hell on a cut. The more you lie, the worse the pain." he explained with an angry snarl of a voice. "OK, I stole it from a guy I was traveling with. He was heading straight toward the center of town and I wanted out! so I stole his wallet to trick the pump into giving me gasoline." Suddenly he felt a hand being pressed against the cut, bringing a worse pain than the last one. "Salt." he said bluntly to the whimpering monkey "Now you're going to tell me why he was going to the center of town with his family." Jay looked up at his assailant in shock, "I never said he was with his family. How did you know?" hew asked, to the masked man. He felt a great deal of pain as another painful grocery was placed into his cut. "He was going to someplace called the Elmore Rainbow Factory. I don't know why I swear!" he pleaded to the masked assailant. "You better be telling the truth, because that was only some liquor, I still have some hot sauce, and pepper spray for that lovely cut of yours." he said menacingly. "That's all I know! I swear to God!" He promised. "Good." the masked man said, satisfied with the results of his interrogation. He turned and walked away slowly. "Hey, cut me loose! Hey!" Jay screamed at the man, who in response simply and childishly put his fingers in his ears.

* * *

As the sun rose and brightened the store, Gumball, Sam, and Rory bid Larry good bye and good luck as he traveled to see if there was any help. The three of them then started to pack up and grab supplies and cigarettes for the trip. They had noticed that Jay was gone, but assumed that he had ditched them. "All right ready to go?" Gumball asked his two new friends. "Yep" they replied in unison "Jinx! get me a coke!" Sam said to Rory, who walked down the aisle to find a cola. Sounds could be heard from across the store, this caught Sam's attention. "Look out!" he screamed, as he dove and pushed Gumball to the floor. "OW! What the Hell Sam!?" he shouted, but went silent apon seeing a knife caught in between Sam's ear and his head. "Shit!" Gumball exclaimed, bringing out his gun. "You alright?" he asked Sam, who was trying to hold his ear together. "NO I'M NOT ALL RIGHT! LOOK AT MY EAR!" he screamed in pain. Gumball got up and started to look through the store, holding his pistol out infront of him. He turned the aisle to see Jay creeping up on Sam to finish the job. He put three bullets into his shoulder, causing the insane ape to fall, knocked out. Gumball turned the front door and saw that zombies had heard his shots and were walking over to the store. He drug the unconscious monkey to the panic room and quickly poured vodka on the wounds before locking the door shut and escaping out the back of the store with Sam and Rory right behind him. Sam Still holding his ear, but now in his hand since it had torn completely off when he pulled the knife out. Blood, making a steady trail behind the three.

**Hope you liked the story so far, please review and favorite. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to those who did not like how the last chapter ended. Don't stay mad, it's just a story.**

Chapter 5: Small Talk and big secrets

(2 weeks after the incident at the store)

The door to John's Drinking Hole slowly squeaked open, as three figures quickly flashed their lights around the bar to make sure that it was empty. As soon as they realized that they were indeed alone in the abandoned bar they briskly walked in, trying to dry themselves of the cold November rain. "Jeez that's one nasty storm!" Gumball commented as Sam closed and barricaded the front door. "Yep!" Rory agreed, as he made his way over to an empty fireplace on the far side of the room. "Hey guys help me break some chairs and stuff so we can get a fire going." Rory suggested, grabbing a wooden barstool and throwing it to the ground with a loud crack. He was soon joined by Sam, and in what felt like no time at all they had a large enough supply of broken wood to fuel a fire for the remainder of the storm. Rory and Sam piled a small amount into the stone fireplace before stepping back and lighting a match. "Hey Gumball!" Rory shouted to the feline that was already behind the island, searching for drinks. "You see any lighter fluid back there?" he asked. Almost immediately the young feline straightened himself and threw a glass bottle into the fireplace, causing it to shatter and it's contents to shower onto the logs. Rory recognized the scent of hard liquor and tossed the match onto the wood, it only took a matter of seconds for the contents of the fireplace to be engulfed by flame. "You could of just handed me the bottle." Rory remarked to his feline friend. "What fun would that have been?" he jokingly replied back, causing all three of them to chuckle.

Soon Gumball had poured the three drinks and sat around the fire, watching it crack and sizzle. Sam gave a deep sigh, thinking about God-knows-what and sipping on the whisky that Gumball had poured him. Rory looked at the two awkwardly, realizing for what seemed like the first time that he didn't really know either of the two sitting in front of him before the outbreak. "So what were your guy's lives like before all this went down?" Rory asked innocently. Sam took a sigh before starting "I used to be a bully." he said bluntly, Gumball started a weak chuckle "No you weren't, you saved my life at the store. You weren't a bully." he said hopefully, Sam just stared into the fire. "I was, in fact up until about a week before this all started I was. But then I made a friend, he was the first person to actually talk to me, and not you know the bully." he admitted, his story greatly interesting Rory and Gumball. "His name was Emanuel, and for about a week he was my best friend in the world. I stopped bullying, I opened my mind to new things, I even started to stand up for the little guys when they were being picked on." he explained, taking larger and larger sips of the whiskey. "But the day my father found out he called me a homo and tossed me out of my own home, That's the last I saw him. The next morning I was alone in the world, I was lucky enough to not have been bit, but I never saw Emanuel again. I hope he's alive." he said swigging the final sip of his drink, "And I hope my old man rots in Hell." Silence fell upon the room.

"Well that was, different." Rory said in review to Sam's story. "Well, me and my family moved to Elmore not long before this all started. My father died in a car crash when I was little. My mom re-married a jerk named Carl." he explained, referring to his aggressive step-father. "Carl would loose his cool fast, he hit me more times than I care to remember." he admitted, lighting a cigarette from the fire and puffing until the end had the calming red glow that indicated a good light. "To be honest he is probably the reason I survived the outbreak though." he admitted causing Gumball and Sam to raise their eyebrows in curiosity. "He cracked my ribs before Jamie punched me. they were so weak that Jamie's punch shattered them, next thing I know I'm in an ambulance. That's where you came in, wearing that stupid mask of yours." he said, gesturing to Gumball with his cigarette. Gumball gave a slight grin, followed by a guilty look at the remembrance of the mask.

"What about you?" Sam asked Gumball. Gumball smiled awkwardly, "Well I think I might of had the perfect life. My Father was funny, my sister was smarter than anyone I knew, my brother was always fun, and my mother would always have a story to tell when she got back from the rainbow factory." he said with a smile. Rory and Sam were confusedly mouthing the words "Rainbow Factory" to themselves. "Did your mom work at like a gay bar or something?" Rory asked confused. "What? No! She worked at the rainbow factory. Didn't I say that before?" Gumball asked with slight offense noticeable on his voice. Sam eyed him with suspicion "What do they make at the factory?" he asked. "Rainbows! Duh!" he said (making the goofy face he did in the Halloween episode while saying the same line.) Sam and Rory started to, oh how do I put this, laughing so hard that they legit feared that they would piss themselves. "What!" Gumball asked in a super confused voice. "You... You can't make a rainbow in a factory you dumbass!" Rory hooted still laughing. Yes you can, that's what the factory is there for!" he said, making large arching movements with his arms to try and illustrate a rainbow. "Sam back me up! You lived here, what's that big industrial building in the center of town?" he asked, trying to prove Rory wrong. "I have no idea, but I know it's not a rainbow factory. I heard rumors that it was a military compound that performed goofy experiments." he responded, finally calming down from his fits of laughter, Rory however was no where near calm. "Shut up you two, you don't know what your talking about!" he said in one final attempt at defending his reputation "Your the new kid in town, and you," he said turning to the chuckling skunk "Your common sense probably fell out like your ear did." Gumball knew the mistake the moment he said it. "OW, your in trouble." Rory mockingly chanted, Gumball gulped. Sam stood up in front of the young cat, he just now realized how much bigger Sam was compared to himself. Sam raised an arm and Gumball closed his eyes and waited for the pain. Instead he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "I may only have one ear, but your still a dumbass." he said to the bewildered Gumball. This comment sent Rory into another fit of laughter. Sam soon joined in with Gumball standing there "Dicks!" he muttered under his breath before replenishing his drink.

**Listen I know that wasn't a very entertaining chapter, but it was crucial in moving the story in the direction of the factory. And incase you didn't catch it before the authenticity of the factory was questioned by Jay in the last chapter. Please Review and Favorite. I still don't own Tawog, or Jay, Sam, or Dee (in an upcoming chapter) but I do own Rory, Ross, and Emanuel so there's that. and also vote on antr's Tawog awards (and if you feel like it complain I wasn't nominated. just kidding. or am I?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep reviewing, keep favoriting, keep reading!**

Chapter 6: your friendly everyday kidnaping

the sun peaked out from behind the gray storm clouds that it had been hiding behind for nearly a day. As the sunlight gradually dried the earth, leaving only the occasional puddle as proof of the storm. Soon 3 figures emerged from the bar where they had been waiting out the cold November shower. They stood there momentarily, allowing their eyes to adjust to the bright morning. "Where to oh magnificent leader?" Sam asked, bowing slightly to Gumball in an attempt to get a laugh out of the soured cat. "We go to the factory." he said bluntly, beginning to walk down the abandoned street. "And what factory are you referring to?" Rory asked, already snickering. "You know which one you assholes! Now let's..." but before Gumball could finish his sentence their was a sudden feminine scream from the opposite direction. Before Gumball knew it Rory and Sam were chasing after the screaming, weapons in hand. Gumball gave a slight sigh before grabbing his pistol and running after his friends.

Sam ran ahead of Rory, he was a natural athlete unlike the other two, Rory managed to keep up, but only though sheer will. They turned one corner, then another, chasing the echoes of the screaming girl. Eventually Gumball caught up to them and they ran as a group. They turned the final corner, the screaming had been muffled, but was still close enough to be heard. The three approached a blue pick up truck preparing to fight a horde to try and save the girl. suddenly they felt boots hit the back of their knees, causing them to buckle from underneath them. Soon burlap sacks and hand cuffs were forced onto them. They yelled and protested, but to only receive a painful kick in response. Soon they were thrown into the bed of the truck and more cuffs were attached to their feet, binding them to the truck. The engines were started and the truck rolled on.

"Hey Sam?" Rory asked in a normal tone, as if they were sitting to a lunch together. "What Rory?" he responded in the same nonchalant tone. "You think were screwed?" The confused ferret asked. "Yah, we're pretty screwed. What's your take Gumball?" the skunk asked, turning to who he assumed to be Gumball. "Did you say Gumball?" a female voice asked, her voice was not familiar to either Sam or Rory. "Yah, why do you know him?" Sam asked curiosity know replacing his shock. "Gumball is that you?" she asked hopefully. "Penny?" he asked in a shot in the dark, almost literally with the bags, tone. "Oh my God I can't believe your alive!" she squealed in happiness. "What did you doubt the awesome skills of the karate wiener?" he asked sarcastically, putting dramatic deep tones to the words "Karate Wieners". the two laughed, forgetting the world around them, even the fact that they were blindfolded and cuffed. They felt as if they were floating in space with nothing within a thousand miles to interrupt them. They leaned in to kiss, but the cuffs limited them from each other, with only an inch or so separating them. Rory gave an awkward cough, hearing the strange moaning from the two. Penny snapped out of the trance, leaving Gumball still leaning into an impossible kiss. "Who else is their?" she asked to Rory and Sam. "I'm Sam, from the East side." Sam introduced himself simply. "I'm Rory, I think I met you in school once. I don't know, I was only there for a day, are you the Peanut with antlers?" Rory asked. Penny nodded, Rory awkwardly waited for a response. "Well are you?" he asked again. "Oh, sorry I nodded yes. But I'm guessing you didn't see that." she responded. "Hey I do remember you, your the new kid, the weasel that Jamie punched out right?" she asked, suddenly able to picture his face. "The one and only." he answered, bowing slightly as a curtsy. "We're way too calm for people that were just kidnapped." Sam remarked, the others murmured in their agreement.

They were driven for about ten minute before they stopped and were pulled out of the truck and lead inside a cold building. they could hear their footsteps click clack on the hard concrete floor. They could here the gargling and hissing of gooks as they continued down the cold hallway. Finally they were stopped by their captures, they could here a code being punched in on a 10 digit keypad. There was a surprising electrical buzz that made them all jump. _'I thought that there was no power in the city anymore.' _Rory thought to himself. The four of them were taken into the room, hearing the heavy door behind them. Soon they heard a strange voice shout, "We found four more citizens wandering the streets!" he told his superior in a military styled tone. "Good, remove the bags so we can begin assimilation." a faintly familiar female voice commanded. _'Where do I know that voice from?' _Rory thought to himself. Soon the bags were lifted from their faces and they could see their captures. All but Sam gasped in shock.

"Holy shit!" the superior shouted, lowering her clipboard to stare at the four. "New kid, you're alive!" she continued in disbelief. She felt as if the greatest weight in the world had been lifted from her conscience. Rory gave a smile, "Hello Jamie, you still want my lunch money?" he asked jokingly. Gumball and Penny chuckled at the joke, but they stopped after a guard slammed the butt of his rifle into Rory's stomach. "You will address lieutenant Jamie with respect!" a bright yellow cat yelled back. Rory doubled over in pain, embarrassment turned his cheeks red, the yellow cat was at least four years younger than him. "Christian it's alright, Rory here is an old friend." Jamie explained to the armed cat. "In fact they are all old friends." she enounced happily. She helped Rory straighten himself up, and uncuffed them all. "they are of no threat to Tesla." she said to Christian, who, in turn, hung his head in shame. As soon as they were all uncuffed she signaled for them to follow her, they more than happily obliged.

"This old prison used to hold Elmore's most dangerous criminals. Now, thanks to the Warden, it is a shelter for citizens looking to avoid the bitters." Jamie explained to the following group, Sam and Rory walked in the back with Christian, the sniper bearing prodigy, while Penny, Gumball, and Jamie consisted the front. "It is currently home to about one hundred survivors." she continued as if this was a normal tour like for a museum or something. She continued to talk, but Rory didn't pay attention, he turned to Sam with a single question on his mind. "Psst, hey Sam! How do you know Jamie?" he asked intrigued. Sam blushed a bit "We used to go out." he responded. This seemed to raise more questions then answers to the young ferret, but before he could ask a second question he felt Chrsitian's paw land on his shoulder. "Pay attention to the tour." he said calmly, but effectively. Rory sighed and turned to listen to Jamie. "And this is a painting of the Warden, the man that started the Tesla project." she said, pointing to a large portrait of a middle aged man. Rory looked up in shock and horror at the painting, even as the group went on he stayed put, staring at the portrait. in front of him stood a twenty foot high painting of his step father.

**I don't own Tawog, just some of the OC's and of course the plot. Keep reviewing and favoriting. keep sending in OC's, and check out my other stories including Phoebe. Good bye and LOOK BEHIND YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading. I don't own tawog, but someone must. P.S. this chapter is not intended for younger readers, I don't want to spoil anything, but some major shit happens this chapter.**

Chapter 7: cats, curiosity, and conspiracy

Jamie had finished her tour of Tesla and had lead the group, minus Rory, to the cafeteria. They sat down with and were served a delicious sloppy joe each. "So that's about it." Jamie concluded with a mouth full of meat. "Any questions?" she asked the starving group. "Yea, I have one." Sam asked, swallowing a huge mouth full of the lunch. "If you guys bring in people some must not want to stay. Do you just let them leave?" he asked before burring himself in the sandwich again. "Yep, free to go. We only take people by force so they know that we are not tricking them or anything. Give them the right idea about the place." she explained to the maimed skunk. "By the way, how did you loose your ear?" she asked curiously. Sam covered the hole where it used to be with one hand embarrassedly "A monkey called Jay cut it off." he admitted, not to proud of the dismemberment. "Did this monkey have a big sword?" she asked. "Yea, why?" Sam responded wearily. "well Jay's part of the high command here. P.S. the high command runs the joint, and us common folk are not aloud to associate with them." Gumball and Sam gave a slight choke on their food after hearing Jay was here, but were relieved to learn that they wouldn't have to mess with him.

"Guys!" Rory yelled, as he sprinted to the table panting upon arrival. "What's up new kid?" Jamie asked, not paying much attention. "We've got to get out of here now!" he replied, panicking. "What why? We just got here!" Gumball asked confused. "The warden is my step-father! This place is not good. Let's go to that rainbow place your always talking about!" he said trying to get the blue cat to side with him. "Don't worry Rory, you won't see him. He doesn't associate with our kind." Gumball tried to calm Rory with his words, but only aggravated him more. "You don't get it. If he's in charge then something's up. We can't stay here! Please!" he begged, nearly on his knees. "Don't you bad mouth the Warden, he's a God send!" Christian demanded, looking down at the scared ferret. "Look if he's here then your family's probably with him." Gumball reasoned, looking for confirmation from Jamie who gave a silent nod. Rory breathed in deep gasping breathes as he panicked. "You know sometimes it takes a horrible environment to bring out the best in a man." a foreign voice pointed out behind Rory. "Carrie!" Gumball yelled, or attempted to yell, but with a mouth full of food more of the sandwich came out rather than words. Christian wiped some off his cheek giving a look of disgust. Everyone's favorite ghost floated behind Rory, frightening the already terrified ferret. "I'll find evidence, then we'll get my family and get the Hell out of here." he said before running off. Carrie shrugged and took his seat "What's new kids deal?" she asked harmlessly to the group, who all gave non emotional shrugs. "You here John is leaving today?" Carrie asked Jamie and Christian

* * *

Rory ran into the hallway, searching for any of his step-dad' guilt. He saw a door, he ran to it and tried to open the door, but to his shock it was locked. "Hey you!" a voice yelled, chilling Rory's blood. "What are you doing?" the female monkey asked the terrified ferret. He was in too much shock from the combination of the painting, the disbelief of his friends, and now the familiar looking girl monkey. Suddenly a continuing shocking pain ran through his body, he fell to the ground in a series of uncontrollable spasms. "Tazers, got to love them!" she exclaimed before Rory lost consciousness.

* * *

Rory awoke in a large office, sitting across the desk from a swivel chair that was turned to the other side. The female monkey was talking quietly to the mysterious person in the chair, upon seeing Rory awake she smiled and informed the chair person. A hand could be seen, ordering her to leave the room, she obliged and left Rory and the man alone in the large room. "I just can't get rid of you can I?" an all to familiar voice said. He turned in his chair to confirm Rory's worst fears. His step-father the tiger sat across from him. Rory froze in his seat (As if he could move, the amount of duct tape used on him was enough to tie down an elephant.) his blood ran cold, and a cold shiver went up his back. "Speechless I see." he said with an evil grin. "Good! Now tell me, how did you survive all this time?" he asked. Rory cleared his throat softly, "Well I woke up in an ambulance and some good people helped me." he explained in a nervous quietness. "Good, good. Now that the formalities are out of the way I need to know why you were poking around my kitchen." he said, laying his elbows onto the desk, turning to a matter of fact tone. "I didn't know it was the kitchen, I swear." Rory squeaked. "DON"T PLAY ME AS A FOOL!" he shouted, slamming one fist on the desk. Rory, bless his heart, tried to shrink in his chair, but was stopped by the duct tape. The tiger regained his calm soon and wore a new smile. "Well if you are telling the truth then we have no problem. But if not this should discourage you from talking about it." he said smiling. He took out a small kitchen knife and jabbed it into Rory's right peck, purposely not hitting any arteries or veins. Rory screamed and shouted as the tiger twisted the knife slowly in the wound. Eventually the pain over took Rory and he passed out. Buckcherry (Rory's step dad) calmly took the knife out of his step son and wiped the blade on Rory's pants. "Dee, Jay! get in hear and take this curious house guest to the doctor!" he commanded, soon two monkeys entered the room. Jay gasped and took vitals, while his sister just cut him loose nonchalantly. They took the unconscious weasel, each grabbing a grip around his armpits, and dragged him away. Buckcherry just returned to his chair and started to hum an old 80's rock song.

* * *

"Shit! Why would the warden do this?" Jay asked in concern for, who he considered a friend he had wronged. His sister scoffed "The warden must have had a good reason. You know I think your stupid bible reading has compromised your dedication to the warden." she accused her younger brother. Jay shot her a look "I don't trust him because he weighs right and wrong to much. No one man, excluding our lord, should have that power. You put too mush faith in that man." he said as they arrived at the medical wing. They dropped Rory off with the doctor. "I just trust him. He took us in and fixed you up. If it weren't for him we would never had found each other. Your no fun as a Jesus freak." she said as she tried to wipe some blood of her boots. "Listen, don't call me that. I nearly died and I saw the light, Jesus promises heaven forever, The warden is inconsistent, and I think unstable." he said as his sister left him standing in the hallways. _'I'll find what the Warden is hiding. Rory got to close, but I'll find it." _he thought to himself before making the sign of the cross on his chest.

* * *

Jay arrived at the door his sister had caught Rory at and slowly and silently picked the lock and entered the room. He closed the door silently and turned to notice he was in a freezer with meat hanging on hooks. He brought out a small flashlight and started to wander the cold chiller. He turned corners and looked everywhere. _'What's so_ important_ about this room?' _He pondered as he turned a corner. He gave a scream that he immediately covered with his hand. He saw a John hanging upside down. Dead, with his eyes wide open, as if he was staring directly at Jay. The young convert doubled over and puked all over the ground. Suddenly he heard the door open. He switched off the flashlight, and snuck out of the room without being detected by the cooks. _'Shit! Shit! We're being fed people!' _he thought in a panic, suddenly he vomited again and again until he could no more. even then he still wanted to. _No wonder theirs so much meat on the menu! God I ate a person! I need to get Gumball!' _he thought as he ran from the freezer and the pool of vomit he left behind.

**Please review and favorite. Not much time left to get in OC's you better hurry! And please read and review my other Tawog stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Tawog, don't know why people actually say this. Oh yea if I owned tawog I would totally be here. PS what is Cartoon network going to do sue me? I don't know, just seems like it would be too costly. I'm getting of topic, so here's the story.**

Chapter 8: King and the lionheart

Rory awoke with a gasp, he felt a sharp pain in his side. His hand instinctively reached towered the source of the pain, he felt a couple of stiches and a small trickle of blood. _'God, I wake up like this too often.'_ he thought to himself. He heard someone bump something metal to the ground, making Rory fear that someone was coming for him. He ran out of the room to see he was still in the prison. He turned and started to run. His mind raced with the goal to find Gumball, Sam, and his family and get the Hell out of Tesla. The hallways seemed never ending and all the same, causing him to think he was lost and forcing him to take many strange and probably costly turns. Soon he could hear panting, at first he believed it to belong to himself, but as he turned a corner he came crashing into Jay the monkey, who had a trail of vomit flowing from his shirt and finishing on his boots.

"Jay! Holy shit don't kill me!" he begged, holding his hands to shield his face. He felt Jay grab his hands and pull him to his feet. "I'm not going to hurt you, we got to find the others." he said before sprinting down the hallway. Rory, though confused and tired, chased after the monkey. The ran and ran until they heard laughter coming from a cell. They ran to the sound to see Gumball doing some funny faces for the entertainment of Sam, Penny, Jamie, Christian, and Carrie who were all still munching on the sloppy joes.

"Gumball!" Jay shouted once he entered the cell in a happy tone, Leaving Rory panting and clenching his wound which was now making a growing blood mark. The ,usually blue, cat turned ghostly white upon seeing jay, Christian, Carrie, and Jamie all stood in attention to the higher ranking officer, Jay simply waved them away and hugged Gumball. Gumball could see flashbacks of the horrible things he did to Jay that one night in the store, he felt a twinge of guilt, but fear hid his guilt from his mind. "It's good to see you." he whispered to the cat who was frozen in fear. He released him from his hug, and his grin turned to a sour frown. He turned to the rest of the group "We need to leave this place, gather your things." he commanded. Christian became stunned, "We can't abandon Tesla and the warden. They took us in, they're good people" he argued. Jay turned to face the young cat face to face. "The Warden is evil. He stabbed Rory for poking around a room he shouldn't. I went to see what the big deal was. They are feeding us people! That's why there is always so much God damn meat on the menu!" he shouted, knocking the sandwich from his hand. Suddenly the contents of everyone's stomachs , with the exceptions of Rory who didn't eat the food, Carrie who couldn't, and Jay who had nothing else to give, came splashing out onto the concrete floor. "Shit are you telling the truth?" Sam asked, looking up from the ground to see a grim nod, causing him to violently vomit a second time. "Ok we'll go." Christian said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. the others nodded in agreement, not daring to speak for fear of vomiting again.

"Wait." Rory said, speaking for the first time. "We need to get my family." he said, thinking of how close he really was to seeing his brother and mother again. "I can get them," Jay assured the hurt ferret, who smiled in appreciation, "I need to get my sister anyway." he assured him. Jay left the room of sick, and doubled over teenagers. _'God help us if the warden catches us.'_ he thought before leaving to get the others. "Meet me at the back gates in an hour." he commanded after passing Rory and running down the hall

* * *

"My son's alive!" Emily squealed excitedly, hugging Jay in a tight hug. "Yes, but listen, were escaping. The warden has beaten Rory, and killed hundreds if not more, to feed this prison." Emily's smile faded instantly and was replaced by a sick look. "No! No time to be sick! Just get Ross and meet us at the back gates." he commanded, Emily gave a weak nod as she retreated to the other room to gather essentials and get Ross. _'He'll be so happy to see his brother.'_ she thought happily. Jay left the room and went after his sister.

* * *

"Jay... I, I don't believe it. I won't!" Dee said in an unsure tone "I can't believe that he would do that. You go take your friends I'll tell the guards to get lost." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Be safe." she begged her little brother, He hugged her "Always. We'll see each other again. I promise." he said before breaking the hug and leaving Dee alone with nothing but her tears. She radioed into the back gates "Abandon posts, the Warden wants more security at the front gate." she ordered in a faked authoritative tone. "Yes mam." a man's voice crackled back. She turned of the rodeo and fell back onto the wall, sliding down slowly and crying to herself about her conflicting loyalties. _God save us all.'_ she begged the God she never really believed in. Desperate for any help. only silence responded to her pleas, leaving her alone.

* * *

They were all there at what used to be the docking area for trucks to the prison. The large metal doors were operated by a simple control panel across the dock. "Ok people, I'm going to open the door, get out and wait for me to come from the panel. Watch each others backs, no one gets bit, Understood?" Jay asked the motley Crew band of survivors before him. They all nodded, gripping blunt object to fight off anything that they would come across. Jay gave a faint smile at seeing Emily, Ross, and Rory hug in the back of the group and exchange stories. He turned and walked to the control panel and opened on door. The gang was outside, and waiting for Jay. Suddenly he heard the cocking of a gun. He instantly closed the door, leaving the group pounding and shouting for him to join them.

"Well, well Jay." The Warden's voice echoed from down the hall accompanied by several soldiers. Jay took out one of his pistols and pointed it right at the Warden. "Be careful, remember You shoot, we kill you and your friends." he warned the monkey. "I'm going to guess that you found the bodies, right?" he asked the silent monkey. "I'll take that as a yes. Well I had to, we would have starved and died long ago if we didn't do this." he assured the fuming teen. "So we resort to this?! This makes us no worse than the things we're trying to avoid!" he shouted back. "Guys, if your still there run!" he ordered. Jay then pointed the gun away from the menacing tiger and to the control panel. he shot every bullet into it, rendering it useless to the troops. He felt a bullet rip through his chest, then another through his stomach. He fell to the ground, blood foaming at his lips. "Any last words?" Buckcherry asked as he put the barrel of his pistol to the monkeys head "He's the king and I'm the lionheart." The tiger was confused, but smiled "I don't get it." he stated simply. He sent the final bullet into his skull, killing the converted killer instantly. Blood formed in a puddle around his body. "The escapees are too far gone by this point. Take the hero, or, What did he say? Oh yes, take the lionheart to the kitchen. I'm in the mood for tacos." he said before turning to leave his stunned soldiers their with the dead body of a kid that had been friends to many of them. _'This is wrong.' _They thought as they dragged their fallen comrade to a fate not deserving of a soldier like himself. The soldiers could have sworn that even in death that he was smiling, happy, at peace with the world.

**Thanks for reading, continue to review and send in OC's, not much time left. By the way this sets a personal record for longest story and most reviews so thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Silence is a precious thing, do not underestimate it's influence.**

Chapter 9: Truth flows in crimson tides

Dee was standing outside the cafeteria of Tesla, she was leaning against the wall and munching on some fresh bell peppers she had swiped from the garden. She ate alone, with only her thoughts for company. She worried about Jay, she found it odd that the Warden didn't call her in to talk about his disappearance. Even the other soldiers refused to even admit to ever knowing him. She waved it away, believing that it could also be that the warden was embarrassed by his leaving and ordered it a secret. Dee sighed, _'I guess that being alone with my thoughts isn't the solution I'm looking for.'_ she admitted to herself before taking her final bight out of the pepper and tossing it into an empty can.

"Hey Dee!" a voice rang out from down the hallway. She turned to see a soldier she had only seen before, never talked to. He was a large and muscular wolf, trusted over all others to guard the food and secret of the freezer. _'If only he knew that I know.'_ she thought with a smirk. He walked over to the young monkey and handed her a bowl, filled to the brim with under seasoned brown chili. "Take this to the prisoner." he ordered, handing her a key to the cell. "Be careful, this guy's off his rocker." he warned before turning and leaving her standing there with a bowl of, what she knew to be, corpses and chili powder. It was a torture, she had not eaten much since Jay told her about the truth, but the smell of the meat was an evil temptation. It's fumes wafted into her nose, and coaxed a rumble from her belly. She was hungry. But she knew too much to even consider it. _'How often in history has there been a person who was starving to death, but had no appetite?'_ she wondered as she turned and began the walk to the last prisoner in Tesla.

Yancy Riggs was the last true prisoner from the old regime. All the others escaped, were bitten and turned in their cells trapped forever, or pledged allegiance to the warden and to Tesla. He had been a professor before he was arrested, his love for literature was unmatched. He admitted to killing eleven victims, all of whom were labeled "Sinners" by Yancy and murdered. He had chosen to stay in his cell rather than pledge allegiance to a sinner, so there he was, in a cell block with only two companions left to him, Jules Verne and Steven King. He gave Dee a warm smile when he saw her, the kind of smile you give an old friend you haven't seen in years. "Hello Dee. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked friendly, sitting up in his bed and putting away a book carefully. His voice had the creepy British accent to it. It had been so noticeable that he was given the name around the guards as Hannibal, for his likeness to Anthony Hopkins. "Brought you food." she responded in an uninterested tone. "Chili! Bless your heart." he exclaimed. "Ok you know the drill." she said, drawing her pistol. "Indeed I do." he said as he moved to the back of the cell, pressing his back against the wall. Dee unlocked the door and lay the bowl and soon on the ground, keeping a diligent eye on the smiling convict. She backed out of the cell and locked the door. "Eat fast. I have to take the stuff back with me." she said. Yancy grinned and walked over and sat cross legged on the ground by his dinner. He folded his hands and gave a murmured prayer before starting.

"You know what they put in this don't you?" he asked nonchalantly, taking a gulp of the meaty chili. "Yea, I do." Dee responded, stunned. "How do you know?" she asked curiously. The man swallowed before waving his spoon at the bars. "Guards tell me secrets. I think it's because they realize that I'm not going anywhere. And besides, who am I going to tell?" he asked before turning his attention back onto the meal. She was repulsed that he could know what he was eating, possibly who, and not care. "So do you want to hear about the escape he asked calmly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve "God I wish I still had napkins!" he exclaimed, aggravated at the stain he had on his sleeve. "what do you know about it?" she asked, interested in what the older man had to offer. "Well I know that your brother died to save his little friends." he said bluntly, taking another bite of food. Dee broke down crying instantly "I knew I should have stopped him! I knew it!" she whimpered. "He died with honor, and that is hard to come by now of days." he said in reverence to Jay. "Sacrificing oneself so that others may live. Truly a man the earth was blessed with. I will always hold our conversations in my mind." he said admiring the deceased teen. "What conversations?" Dee asked choking down tears and a considerable lump in her throat. "He used to serve me my meals. He gave me napkins. He talked about a cat he had met and how he shot and tortured him." he explained, placing the spoon back into the empty bowl and sliding it between the bars. "Oh, how he wanted revenge." he said in a sick, excited voice. "But the more we talked the more he realized that his hatred was pointless. He found God, and, in my opinion inner peace and a reason to live. A reason to die." he said reminiscing on memories of those who passed. "I liked Jay. I would consider him a friend if it didn't bring him down to a lower level. Being a friend of a murderer. Heaven holds a place for men like him, God that kid." he said with a smile. "Take the key." she said holding the key to his cell between the bars. Yancy got up and pushed them away in silence. "I already have some." he informed her, bringing two sets of keys from his pocket. He smiled as Dee stood confused, he returned back to where he was before, grinning like a man who stares at the stars.

Dee sniffed as she collected up the bowl and spoon, She stood up to see Yancy still sitting cross legged in his spot. "I'm going to leave, I can't live here anymore." she confided, Yancy gave an understanding nod. "But before I do can I ask you a couple questions?" she asked, Yancy gave a second nod. "Why, if you have keys do you not kill people again?" she asked, Yancy concentrated for a moment before his strange smile reappeared. "Because I see more good in peoples eyes now. Before people wouldn't give bums a buck, now people risk and give their lives for others. That's why." he answered calmly. "OK, second question, why do you stay? You have keys, you could leave. Why would you be a willing prisoner?" She asked. Yancy gave a small chuckle "Well if I can leave whenever I want, I wouldn't be a prisoner, would I? But to answer your question it's because I can see the sun paint a portrait of the sky twice a day and every morning the birds sing my song." he replied happily. "Thank you for the food. But you must get moving if you want to find shelter before nightfall." he pointed out, the sun falling to the hills. She nodded and ran off. Yancy turned to the window and gazed blissfully out of it. "She took the bowl, how strange." he remarked as the sky turned a portrait with stokes of violet, yellow, orange, and rad, forming at the end of the world. Yancy started to whisper silently "God speed Dee. God speed."

**Hoped you liked it, keep reviewing and favoriting. Only two more spots open for OC's so hurry and send them in. Have fun, soak up the sun, and if you have to work in the morning just take it easy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**They say a person that talks with himself is insane, but a person that invents two imaginary people and have them speak to each other is an author.**

Chapter 10: Dreams, stale bread, and a single silver coin

-3 days after the escape from Tesla

Jamie the hybrid and Sam the skunk entered through the front door of the burger joint, weapons held high in the air, ready to strike down with lethal force. "Looks empty." Sam remarked, looking around the old place, "Remember I took you here on our first date?" he asked reminiscently. "Yea, I also remember us having to dine-and dash because you forgot your money." she replied back, putting air quotations over "Forgot". They made their way toward the kitchen looking for something to eat. Sam thought about the escape as he looked through cabinets for anything edible.

_flashback!- (From Sam's POV)_

_There was a loud bang from the inside of the prison, followed shortly by a second, and a third. Gumball slammed his fists to the metal door screaming "Nooo!" A final blast could be heard, then silence. "Gumball we have to go!" Rory shouted. Myself and Rory had to drag the cat away, I could hear the horde coming. We ran fast, but those things kept up. The horde got bigger and bigger, gooks coming from every building and off every roof. Those gooks coming to join the moving feast managed to flush out a good number of other survivors. Most couldn't keep up, we had a head start. We could hear them scream in pain and beg for us to help them or end their pain. God I can still hear them! Gumball was running on his own now, the natural fear of death sending him into a sprint. I was falling behind, being the largest, I ran next to this woman. She tripped up on a crack. I was close enough to feel the blood splatter on my back. Then I was the last one in the race, I was next. Then I felt a force sending me through an open shop door, knocking me to my ass. Jamie closed the door and barricaded it. We were safe, but cut off. The screams, God the screams!_

_end of flashback_

"Bingo!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out a package of burger buns. Jamie excitedly ran over and grabbed the bag to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. "Their stale." she said, disheartened. "Suck it up. It's food. Here" he said as he divided the buns into two halfs. "Here's yours and here's mine." he announced as he handed Jamie her first meal in days. Despite her previous complaints she scarfed two buns down fast, before controlling herself. "We can't eat them all, who knows when we'll get lucky again." she pointed out, placing the rest of hers into a plastic shopping bag. Sam nodded and put them all away except for one which he greedily shoveled into his mouth.

The two decided to go out the back door. They saw a couple gooks hanging around a parking lot, nothing serious. They took them out with relative ease. "That wasn't to hard." Jamie remarked, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Then a scurrying sound came from the dumpster, they both turned their attention to the sound. "What was that?" Sam asked hesitantly. "Who cares, it could be dinner." Jamie remarked, inching closer and closer to the dumpster. Sam quickly joined her, raising his hammer. "On the count of three." Sam said, regarding the closed dumpster. "One," With that Jamie threw open the lid. A sharp and bloodied stick was jabbed into Jamie's arm. "Ow, what the Hell!" she yelled through clenched teeth. "Your not dead?" a child's voice asked astounded. "Do we look dead?" Sam said gently. The young boy shook his head. "You hungry?" Sam asked, pulling out a bun. The child inhaled the thing faster than I can type the words. He mustered a "Thank you!" through a mouthful of stale bread. "How bout you come out of there?" he asked calmly. The boy nodded and climbed out.

He was about 6 or 7 years old, and a brown raccoon. He wore a blue jacket and blue jeans, but they were both stained by splatters of blood. He stood up to Jamie's shoulder, and had an old Cincinnati Reds hat on his head. "Where are your parents?" Sam asked. The kids happy face dropped almost immediately. "I don't know we were going along and they put me in a car and ran off. I don't know why. Why did they go?" he asked sadly. Jamie's eyes lost their fire and were doused by her new found tears. Sam stroked his short and scraggly beard that he had grown in the days of no soap or razors following the escape. "I don't know. But I'm sure that they had a good reason." he tried to encourage. The boy gave a sigh, "Yeah, they knew they could get away." he said sadly, sniffing. "No, I'm sure that's not why. They probably wanted to protect you." he tried, giving a warming smile. "You think so?" he asked, his ears perking up. "I know so. My names Sam and this is Jamie." he introduced, "I'm Taber!" he said to his new found friend.

* * *

Gumball and Rory sat in the remnants of the local gym, a fire roaring infront of them and a grey badger sitting next to them. "I didn't catch your name while we were running. Who are you?" Gumball asked, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. "Edget." he responded darkly, not taking his focus off the fire. "I'm Gumball, this is Rory." he answered, giving the badger a suspicious look. "You don't talk much do ya?" he asked, Edget turned and looked Gumball in the eye. "Not after my group was flushed out of our camp and eaten while I could only pray and run. Usually after that happens I feel it's acceptable to remain silent." he shot back, Gumball didn't ask ant further questions. Eventually he held out a cigarette to the badger, he took it solemnly and lit it in the flames. He took a couple of puffs, and the three teenagers, now turned men, sat around the fire in silence, but not awkwardness or hate.

* * *

Penny awoke in a cold sweat, dreaming nightmare after nightmare. Imagining Gumball falling and being swarmed by those awful awful things. "Penny are you ok?" The familiar ghostly voice asked concerned. "Yea, just a nightmare. What are you doing up?" she asked "Ghosts don't need sleep so I'm keeping Christian company during his shift. Besides I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." she admitted, Penny raised an eyebrow (I can't remember, does she have those?") "Why's that?" she asked now fully awake. "I..." Carrie stared, her cheeks growing red. "I'm worried about Rory..." she said in a soft tone "and the others!" she added on awkwardly. "Don't deny it Carrie. You like Rory, don't ya?" she asked, happily taking her mind of her fears. "Ya fine. You happy?" she admitted, feeling embarrassment for the first time in a long time. "Don't worry. I have a confession to make anyway." she took a deep sigh. "I like Gumball!" she announced. "Well no shit." Carrie mocked. "Come on, that's big news." she pried. "Yea, but we all knew." Carrie laughed. Penny sighed, "I think I'll relieve Christian, how's Mrs. Kemp and Ross doing?" she asked getting to her feet. "Fine, still sleeping." Carrie informed the young peanut. "Damn I hate zombies!" Penny yawned, before walking to Christian.

**Hoped you liked the new chapter, This will be the last shot to send in OC's. please favorite and review. And if you liked this, check out my other stories. Have a pleasant day (or whatever time your reading this.) Good bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And on the 8th day God looked down on the world he had made, and saw how mankind had destroyed it's beauty and innocence and stained it's once fertile soil with rivers of blood. On the 8th day he wept.**

Chapter 11: wayward sons of man

Gumball, Rory, and Edget had traveled all day. They had come across trouble, but had pulled through unscathed. Eventually they settled in the remnants of a book store. They immediately began to set up a camp, complete with fire. Gumball stacked book after book in his arms and carried them to the designated fire spot. But once he got there Edget stood in his way, knocking the books from his hands. "No book burning. Find some wood." Edget commanded, sitting back down besides Rory. Gumball stood furious, ready to yell at Edget for giving him a command that he felt was stupid. But before he could voice his opposition Rory gave him a silent nod in approval for Edget. The young, and slightly bewildered, feline let out a long sigh before leaving in search of wood. Leaving Rory with the estranged badger, who sat there in silence, staring at a silver coin in his hand.

"Neat coin." Rory remarked, trying to break the ice. Edget did not turn his gaze away from his memento. "Where did you get it?" he asked trying to earn some information on their new traveling partner. Edget did not respond, his focus never left the coin infront of him. He thought of what it was, what it meant, and the memories that it held. He let out a tired sigh, causing Rory to feel uncomfortable and get up to help Gumball with the fire. Leaving Edget alone with his thoughts, his memories, and his pain.

_flashback-_

_Edget stood on top of a short stool, in his left hand a crumpled piece of paper, in his right the silver coin. He gave a sob as he tied a rope to the ceiling fan, and tightened the other end around his own neck. 'They don't want me! I'm useless, I'm nothing but trouble! It's not my fault that I was born to destroy everything I come into contact with, I didn't want to wreck my family.' Edget thought hopelessly. Suddenly the front door creaked open to the old house and the familiar noise of his grandfather's electric wheelchair filled Edget's ears, causing him to panic. "What do you think your doing!?" the old man asked, confused and shocked to see his grandson like this. "They left me grandpa! They gave up on me!" Edget sobbed out, clenching the silver coin tightly in his palm. "You don't have to do this. just come down." Grandpa coaxed calmly, trying to calm his emotionaly unstable grandson. "Why didn't you leave?" Edget asked, this dumbfounded his grandfather. "What do you mean? Why would I abandon you?" he asked, trying to work out cinereous in his mind on how to solve this problem. "When I got out of juvy, They were all gone. Mom, dad, everyone, but you stayed. Why? What do you see that they didn't?" he asked, tears running from his eyes. His grandfather just sat there, his mouth agape, unable to find the right words to respond. "That's what I though, you see nothing too." Edget confirmed, his voice much more serious. With that he kicked away the stool, his grandfather forcing himself to support Edget's weight. But the ceiling fan came crashing downward under the strain of Edget's size, he fell on his ass, a hole in the ceiling and his grandfather on the floor, and that silver coin still clenched in his hand._

_end of flashback-_

* * *

As the sun fell from it's lofty position in the sky, Sam, Jamie, and Taber were also looking for a place to rest. The entire day Sam had been leading them to the factory, in the hopes of rendezvousing with any other survivors. Sam soon spotted an old motel and managed to find a key to a room. They were greeted to a surprisingly intact room, with no signs of blood or gooks, still had the little shampoo bottles and everything. It was a two bed room with a cumfy armchair infront of the television. Taber was tired beyond belief and ready for bed, but Sam had other plans. Jamie watched from the armchair with a smile as Sam told Taber a bedtime story with the plot from the first lord of the rings movie. The look in Taber's eyes, as he watched Sam go all in, even making voices, sound effects and body movements to tell the story, was filled with wonder and happiness. Jamie smiled and listened the whole way through, thinking about how long it must have been since the last time this kid had heard a proper bed time story. And as the story ended, Taber fell happily to sleep and dreamt of a world far away where brave knights and magical forces saved the innocent from evil. A dream to forget the troubles and horror of his world.

"You know your a huge nerd right?" Jamie said mockingly, in a hushed voice to Sam. He smiled, "Admit it, you loved those movies too." he grinned, Jamie blushed slightly returning the grin. "Plus God know when the last time was that he went to sleep with something other than the gooks for thought." he added. "How long do you think he was surviving alone?" Jamie asked in a sorry tone. "I don't know." Sam admitted, trying not to think of that grim fact. "You know you'd have made a great older brother... or father." she admitted. "Thanks, I don't know why, but I feel like this is what I'm supposed to do. You know? Like all the shitty stuff that's happened to me has lead up to this point." He said, going on a bit of a rant. "So your making the end of the world all about you?" Jamie asked, having fun messing with him. "No, I meant... ahh! never mind!" he gave up. "I think I'm going to hit the hay." he admitted with a yawn. "OK, goodnight." Jamie said, trying to get cozy in the chair. "You take the bed, I'll sleep in the chair." Sam insisted. "What a gentleman!" Jamie sarcastically said in a faked shock. "Don't let me change my mind." Sam warned, causing Jamie to abandon her joking and hurry to the bed. As Sam got comfortable in the chair and closed his eyes he heard a soft "Thank you." from Jamie, he smiled and embraced sleep.

* * *

Dee stumbled alone in the dark and empty streets. Her pistol was down to it's final bullet, and her fighting spirit was gone after days of no food or sleep. Her toes met an uneven portion of the street and she fell to the pavement. She lay there under the stars, her back on the pavement. The light from building engulfed in flames eliminated the night and the smoke stung her eyes and throat. _'This is it isn't it?'_ she thought, as the days of labor and starvation made it impossible to get up. _'At least I die with some dignity. I'm not going to be someone's chili at least.'_ she reasoned. Then a sound came from down the road a ways. _'God no, please not a zombie!' _she panicked, raising her head to see the cause of the sound. She could see a shadowy figure in the distance, it's identity was distorted by the bright flames that lay in the background. "Shit!" she exclaimed, attracting the attention of the figure. Dee was scared for the end. She raised her pistol to the figure, but the days of malnourishing had left her with shaky hands. She couldn't hit a way in her condition, let alone a targets head from a hundred feet away in the dark. She thought fast_ 'What do I do?'_ she thought. Then it all seemed so obvious. She placed the barrel of the pistol to her temple and pulled the trigger. She heard a click, but no shot was fired. "Shit! No not a jam!" she said in disbelief. The figure was now running toward her, "God have mercy on my soul, for I am a sinner and a fool." she begged before her fatigue sent her into a panicked induced sleep. The figure stopped at her limp body and bent over and put her fingers on Dee's neck. "We got a pulse." she said excitedly in a slightly British accent. She picked up Dee and carried her away.

Hours later-

Dee woke up, she looked around in surprise. she was in a bed, in a white room. "Well good morning!" a cheery voice said from her side. She turned to see a tall female blue cat siting in a chair. "Gumball!?" she yelled confused, fainting in the shock.

**Well that was fun, please favorite and review. I also would like to say that there have been no new OC submitions and I still need one more, so don't be shy. Enjoy your summer and read my other stories.**

** -The delhision**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life isn't about finding yourself, It's about creating yourself.**

Chapter 12: The Lonely hearts club

Dee awoke and opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the unfamiliar light and white contrast of the room. She got up from the strange bed, learning in the process that she was wearing a hospital gown. She did a 360, scanning the room for her clothes, but to no avail. "Well I hope you stay awake this time." the familiar female voice chimed in. She was standing in the doorway, her eyes fleeting from a piece of paper on a clipboard and Dee. "Where am I?" she demanded in a harsh tone that masked how frightened she truly was. "Your at a formerly secret government functioned disease research center, codenamed the factory." the tall blue feline asked, she was wearing a white blouse over a grey skirt, with a oddly vibrant rainbow pin on her collar. "Why?" Dee questioned the obvious. "Well because I found you. You were not doing to well out there." she said, vaguely gesturing with her pen as she scribbled something down. She set the clipboard down and looked Dee eye to eye. "I bet you have a million questions like, why are the lights on, how many people are here, and if we have any communications right?" she asked seriously. "Well I'll be more than happy to answer all your questions, but afterword's I expect you to explain why you know my son. Deal?" she asked, Dee gave a small nod. Nicole smiled "Great! what's your first question?" she said in an eager friendliness. "Where are my clothes?", Nicole sighed and produced a bag from the hallway.

"So your telling me that this whole place is run by a massive generator?" Dee confirmed, as she walked the hallways of the "factory". "Yep, that's the reason I was out there when I found you. Looking for more gasoline to fuel it. This place used to house some of the deadliest diseases ever and made some for bio weapons, if this place were to lose electricity would be the end of Elmore" she explained. "Hello!" an oddly chipper gold fish chimed in as he walked down the hallway. "that's my son Darwin, by the way this place acts as a shelter for myself, my husband, my adoptive son, and daughter." she explained. "So how do you know Gumball." she turned on her, stepping infront of Dee and returning to that serious tone. "well that story begins about a week ago..." she started, gaining Nicole's interest. The two woman stood there, illuminated in the artificial light and told their stories.

* * *

Penny lead her group through the ruble of what used to be suburban Elmore, to the old high school. She was planning on reuniting with the group she was kidnapped away from. "Come on guys, it's not to far now!" she encouraged the tired band of travelers. She turned the corner and could see the school, still standing intact among the carnage. They entered the building slowly. "Hello!" Penny shouted, her voice echoing and reverberating throughout the empty hallways. "This doesn't feel right." she muttered to herself. She walked down the hallways carefully, examining strange holes in the walls and the large bloodstains that followed. "No, no, no. this is all wrong." she muttered, worried about her old friends.

The lockers that bordered the walls of the hallways suddenly were thrown open, shocking everyone. "Get down on the ground!" a strained voice shouted at Penny's group. They were suddenly surrounded by soldiers carrying guns strapped with blinding flashlights. Everyone but Penny and Christian obeyed, Penny outstretching a small pistol and Christian aiming down the sights of his trusty rifle. "We don't want any trouble!" Penny assured, but no one decided to trust her enough to lower their guns. "You take the one's to the right, I'll take the rest." Christian calmly instructed, picking his targets with prejudice. "Don't shoot Christian, not until they pose a real threat. "You call being surrounded and having them shove barrels into our faces no threat!?" he asked ironically. "I said DON'T SHOOT!" she shouted, louder and with more pronunciation then before. "Penny?" a familiar paper bear asked. "What Teri?!" she barked back, not realizing at first where the voice was coming from. "Lower your weapons! It's Penny!" The bear shouted, soon all the guns were lowered, revealing Teri, Tobias, Bobert, Juke, Anton, and Rachael. They all rushed in to hug Penny, who embraced their hugs. Christian lowered his rifle slowly, weary of the new people.

"Where have you been?" Teri asked joyfully. "I was kidnapped, never mind that. Where are the others?" she asked harmlessly. Their faces turned from happy smiles to mournful expressions of pain. "What?" Penny asked, still smiling. "Penny, some men came. They attacked us, they killed Leslie, Tina, everyone else. And they took them away." Bobert explained, showing remarkable understanding and emotion in his dialog. "Tesla." Christian said, trying to stay out of the group, with Ross, Emily, and Carrie joining the group with Christian on the outside. "What was that?" Tobias asked the yellow cat. "I said Tesla. It's the group that took your friends." he put bluntly, "And they will be back for the rest of us." he reminded the worried group. "How do you know about the group?" Rachael asked suspiciously. "It's where we just escaped from, we were all tricked by the warden." Penny informed. "But Like I said, they will be back. We can't stay here. Does anyone have any bright ideas of where to go?" he reminded the group. " "Rory said something about a factory when we were at Tesla." Penny remembered. "Wait, new kid is alive?" Anton asked amazed. "Last I saw him he was." Carrie spoke up for the first time, becoming guilty when she saw Ross and Mrs. Kemp worried about Rory. "I'm sure he's fine." she reassured. "So it's decided. We look for Rory's factory." Christian announced, walking back the way he came. "We aren't leaving now are we?" Teri asked confused. "The earlier the better. Tesla knows where you are and will be back, and I don't want to tangle with these guys. So yea now." he said, before returning on his walk. The others soon followed him.

* * *

"Ok you two, time for some real weapons." Edget said with a smile. He opened the doors to the closet to show a showcase of guns ranging from assault rifles to snipers to heavy machine guns. "What the Hell?!" Gumball managed, coughing uncontrollably after sucking in his lit cigarette in a gasp. He coughed it back up, and calmed down. He looked up to see that Rory had grabbed an assault rifle and Edget had laid claim to a sub-machine gun. Gumball looked inside seeing only guns to big or too precise for him to carry. "Aww come on! There's got to be something!" he complained, searching. Edget wormed his way in and grabbed an old six shooter. "Magnum, most powerful handgun ever made." he said, dropping it into Gumball's excited hands. "Be careful the recoil is Hell." he warned. The teen cat weighed it in his hands before loading it. "How much farther to the factory?" Rory asked. "About ten blocks." he put bluntly, lighting another cigarette. "You really need to lay off those." Rory said concerned. "Why? you smoke." he pointed out. "Not a God damn pack a day!" he retorted. "fine! But I already lit this one and I intend to smoke it!" he said annoyed, the other two gave exhausted sighs and shook their heads.

* * *

Two jeeps came roaring up to Elmore High, and soon soldiers were unloading out of them and charging into the school. Soon a soldier came back from the building. "Sir we were unable to find anyone, but we did recover this message from our contact." he reported, the Warden snatched the piece of paper from the soldier. _'Group has gone to factory downtown.'_ it read. Buckcherry smiled. "We'll get them." he muttered, climbing back into the jeep and driving back to Tesla. "We'll get them eventually."

**Well I hope that entertained you fine folks. I would like to remind everyone that I don't own Tawog. Please review and favorite and don't be afraid to PM me for any OC's or just to talk. See you next time.**

** -The Delhision**


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry for the wait inbetween chapters**

Chapter 13: The Theories of an overly educated and extremely paranoid cashier

The room was dark and quiet, the only sounds was the breathing and occasional snore of the several surviving members of Penny's group of survivors. Carrie took a glance over to them and sighed, she envied the way they could sleep. Since she was a ghost she had no need for sleep, but she always missed dreaming. She could pop into other peoples heads while they slept and see their dreams, but this felt to much like an invasion of privacy, and more often than not resulted in her seeing either nightmares or dirty dreams. She sighed once more, and glanced around the room. It was a hotel lobby, or at least was, and had all it's doors boarded up except for the one that they had entered through, that entrance was blocked by a makeshift barricade of sofas and chairs. Carrie noticed a book resting on the coffee table and picked it up. It was entitled "Get out now!", written in black sharpie. She decided to open it and read it to keep her entertained.

"Hello, my name is Larry. If you are reading this then you are alive and deserve some good news, unfortunately I have none to offer. I believe that the outbreak of the walking dead is not a world wide apocalypse, but rather a local outbreak of a new disease. Possibly one created at that strange building downtown, the one Mrs. Watterson used to work at. To you this sounds like great news, but I assure you it is a double edged sword. If I am correct that means that the military has quarantined the city. They will wait as long as possible for survivors, but eventually will destroy the city to ensure that the virus does not escape. If you are reading this then you still have time, RUN! Get to the safe zones fast! Before the army blows this whole place to kingdom-com! I hope that I am correct, and I hope you and any other survivors that read my warning make it. Good luck, you'll need it." The warning was written in dark black sharpie over the novel's original work.

Carrie pondered this question for some time before Tobias walked up behind her. "What are you thinking?" he asked curiously, his rifle slung over his back. "Oh nothing," Carrie lied, "Can you take guard over by that hole in the wall? I don't want anything crawling through there." she asked, gesturing to a gap in the stone wall. "Yea, sure." he said, walking over and positioning himself at the wall. Carrie returned to her thoughts, but soon were interrupted by Tobias firing his weapon and shouting. The whole room woke up and grabbed their guns as bullet flew in and out of the hole.

* * *

"There it is gentleman, the factory!" Gumball said happily as they approached the undamaged building. Rory, Edget, and Gumball all stood there for a moment, staring at a destination that they never really thought they would make it to. They climbed over the ruble and wreckage of cars and an odd assortment of twisted and mangled parts of the human anatomy. They reach the front door and tried to force their ways in, but the door was blocked and locked from the inside. Eventually a muffled voice could be heard coming from inside. "Let us in!" Gumball shouted, turning to see that their attempts to get in had caused some zombies to become aware of their location. "Can't risk it! Sorry!" Darwin's voice could be heard in an apologetic tone. Rory threw himself at the door and slammed his fists on the wall. "Dammit Darwin it's Rory and Gumball! Now hurry up they're coming!" he ordered the excited fish. There was a buzz and the doors opened, causing the three to fall in. The doors shut almost immediately afterword and the walkers could be heard clawing at the door. "Thanks..." Gumball said as he stood up, but before he could continue he was wrapped in Darwin's mega- bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed gleefully. Soon Nicole burst in, prepared to scorn Darwin for opening the door to people without her first making sure they were not infected, but all her anger dispersed when she saw Gumball. To Rory it was almost looked like watching something brocken be fixed. Later on though they were all put through a series of tests to prove that they were not infected.

The rest of the day went on with Gumball and his family catching up, telling stories and discussing some of the people they had met along the way. But Rory was disheartened, he had learned that his family wasn't here, causing him to worry about their well being. Eventually The Wattersons and Dee went to bed. Rory knew what he had to do. He collected up his weapons and packed his gear, he was going to find the others. He snuck quietly to the exit and took one last look back and smiled. He was happy for Gumball, he deserved to find them, and Rory would never dream of trying to drag him back out there and away from his family. He turned back and put his hands on the door. "Where do you think your going?" a voice asked from behind him, Edget stood there with his rifle and backpack slung over his shoulder. "Ugh, nowhere. Go back to bed, I'll take watch." he lied. Edget gave a little chuckle. "I know your going back out to find your family," he revealed, causing Rory to freeze with fear of being stopped. "I'm coming with ya." he said bluntly, adjusting the straps on his backpack. "Why?" Rory asked confused, don't get it wrong he was ecstatic for the company. "You and Gumball took me in and put up with me, I kinda owe you." he said, Rory smiled and opened the door and they slipped out, a paper hung on the door would act as their farewell.

* * *

"You sure that we're going the right way?" Jamie asked Sam as the three of them made their way down through the maze of ruble and wreckage that once was called Oak lane. They had been walking all night, unable to find a secure spot to sleep. Taber looked so tired that it looked like he could just collapse and fall asleep where he stood. Sam lead them around the corner of an old hotel, carefully looking for an entrance. "Hey over here!" he whispered, pointing to a hole in the wall just big enough for them to crawl through. Sam crept up to the hole, looking through it and checking to see if it was safe. Just as he was about to go inside to make sure there wasn't any zombies in it there was a loud bang and a bullet was sent whistling past Sam's only good ear. Sam and Jamie brought out their guns and prepared to fight these people. Inside Sam could hear many pairs of feet hitting the ground and the cocking of their weapons. "We're out numbered, out gunned!" Jamie spoke in a hushed voice, trying not to give away her position. Sam nodded and pressed himself on the stone wall for protection. "We don't wanna fight!" he shouted in, keeping an eye out for walkers. "Oh yeah, then why were you sneaking around our camp?" a male voice shouted back. "We're looking for a place to crash! Come on we don't need to fight, there's a kid out here!" he begged. Sam then took his rifle and dropped it in front of the hole, "Look I dropped my gun! Can we just come in and rest?" he begged. "Sam?" a voice asked from inside. "Ya, who's there?" Sam asked, excited to see that there was someone that knew him in there. Jamie and Sam could hear a muffled, "Lower your weapons!" coming from inside. "Ok, you can come in." the voice assured. Jamie shook her head in doubt of her sincerity. "Ok, I'm coming in. I trust you!" he shouted, before turning to Jamie "Wait till I say it's Ok, if you hear a gunshot get Taber out of hear. Understand?" he asked, before Jamie could express her disapproval he had slipped through the hole into the dark room.

From outside everything seemed to go in slowmotion, there was no sound until Jamie heard "It's Ok Jamie." and she quickly slid through with Taber. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but when they did she couldn't believe what she saw. It was Penny, Christians, the Kemps, Carrie, and a bunch of her high school companions, all welcoming Sam, Jamie ,and Taber. Of coarse their were introductions to be made, Sam and Taber were strangers to a lot of the old Elmore gang. But soon they were all introduced and talking like old friends to one another. They had to blockade the hole now to avoid the almost assured horde that was approaching. But soon enough Sam, Jamie, and Taber were asleep, and happy. For once they had a feeling of safety and were grateful to have met up with the others. And they all had dreams instead of their usual habit of sleeping with an eye open and having horrific nightmare after horrific nightmare.

**well that's chapter 13. I know it took a bit longer to post this chapter and it is lacking in a little something or other, but I'm happy to be back in the writing groove. Review and favorite, it means a lot. PS this was my second longest chapter, so it took a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been a pleasure to write for all of you wonderful readers, but this will be the last couple chapter of Sad but true. I hope you enjoyed this story, it was great to get so many reviews and OC submissions from you guys, Hell I even got a spin-off from this story. Well I should get to it.  
**

Chapter 14: the End, Part 1

Gumball sat in a corner, looking over his family while they slept, he sighed and thought of the day before.

_-flashback _

_Gumball awoke from the best sleep he'd had in well over a month. He sat up and stretched out his arms and gave a great yawn. Eventually he pulled himself to his feet and looked around the room. In the beds around him, well they were more like cots, lay his Dee, mother, father, brother, and sister. They were enjoying the luxury of a goodnight sleep, something that they had become accustomed to during the outbreak. He had never had that luxury and was used to short sleeps and staying up to keep watch. He noticed that Edget and Rory were not in their cots, Gumball simply assumed that they had the same internal clock wake them up. Gumball decided to walk around, and explore the place he now called home.  
_

_At the door he was met with an unpleasant surprise. A piece of scrap paper was stuck to the door and addressed to him. Gumball took down the note and began to read it's contents. "Dear Gumball, I know that this whole crazy journey we've stuck it through together to find our families. Now that you are safe with your own I know that our journey has come to an end for you. I, however, need to find my own family. Myself and Edget are leaving to find them, we know that if we asked you that you would have dropped anything and accompanied us, but why separate you from your family? You have been an amazing friend to us, and we hope to see you again, but if we don't we want you to know that you saved us and that you were the best of us. Good bye- Rory and Edget"  
_

_Gumball couldn't believe what he had read, he re-read the letter again and again, hoping that there was something he missed. Hoping that it was a joke, but he knew it wasn't. The youthful cat quickly dropped the note and returned to his cot. He retrieved his backpack and loaded his gear. This commotion made Anais wake up. She yawned and curiously and groggily walked over to her brother. "What are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "My pals left to find the others, I'm going after them to make sure they're alright." Gumball responded, not taking his eyes away from his work. Anais immediately felt as if someone had slapped her across the face. "What!? You can't leave, you just got here!" she begged, trying to convince her older brother not to leave. "I have to, these guys saved my ass so many times, I can't let them go and risk having them die." he tried to explain, still not looking at his sister. "Dammit Gumball I just got you back! You were dead, that's what we all thought. I am not losing you again!" she shouted, causing Gumball to turn his gaze to the pink rabbit. He could see the pain in her eyes, the fear of loosing me all over again. He couldn't do it, but he must! But he couldn't, he must! the internal struggle of what to do, who to abandon. In the end he knew that he couldn't leave, not again. He had risked so much to get here, people, good people, had died to get him here. He prayed to God to let them come back alive, as he unpacked._

_-End of flashback_

Gumball let out a painful sigh, it was a decision that he regretted making. But he knew that it would have been one to regret no-matter what decision was made. There was suddenly pounding at the entrance. He rushed out of the room to see who it was.

* * *

Rory and Edget were running through a burning building. They could here the shouts and pounding footsteps of the men chasing them. They moved fro room to room, as the building became more and more unstable and ruble fell from above. They were running side by side, when a piece of flaming wood collapsed from the ceiling and struck Rory on the head. Immediately Rory collapsed, conscienceless to the ground. Edget stopped in his tracks, he looked across the room and saw an exit. He could get away. But instead he bent over and threw the wood off of Rory. He threw Rory's arm over his shoulder and slowly trudged toward the exit."Almost there!" he said said under his breath, reaching out to the doorknob. There was a ear-shattering bang that came from behind Edget. He stood still, blood forming a pool in the back of his throat, he reached down and felt the crimson blood trickling from a hole in his belly. They fell backward, Rory still unconscious and Edget choking on his own blood.

As Edget stared up at the burning ceiling, a pair of boots stepped beside him. The man crouched down and stared at Edget, who stared back. "I don't recognize you." the man said turning to light a cigar on a piece of debris. He puffed smoke and turned his attention back to the wounded teen infront of him. "You know you could have made it, could have gotten away. And all you would have had to do is let this piece of shit die." the man continued, gesturing to Rory with his cigar. "But you didn't, you were loyal. I respect that." he said pulling a pistol from his holster. "You two, take the ferret to the car and tie him up!" he ordered two soldiers, who did as they were told and dragged Rory away. The man aimed the pistol down at Edget's head, Edget's eyes locked onto the barrel. "No one that's as loyal as you deserves to burn to death or more likely be eaten alive." the tiger admitted. "Any last words?" he asked, Edget spit a glob of blood at the tiger, who smiled. "I would have been disappointing if you didn't." he said, pulling the trigger.

* * *

Gumball came to the door in a sprint. "Gumball, you in there? Let us in!" a voice shouted from outside. Gumball quickly opened the door, and Penny and the rest of her group came rushing in. He immediate shut the door and went to see them. There in the room was Penny, Sam, Jamie, Carrie, Juke, Teri, Bobert, Antone, Tobias, Mrs. Kemp, Ross, Christian, Taber and Rachael. "Guys!" Gumball shouted, greeting the group. They were all so happy to see each other. Hugging and laughing. Soon Nicole came to investigate and found them all. She couldn't help but smile, all these familiar faces.

The good mood did not last long though. Soon they heard a voice coming from outside. "Hello traitors!" the warden's voice devilishly greeted. The group ran to the windows at the second floor to get a better view. They saw the Warden standing infront of the building, his soldiers had formed a barrier with a collection of 5 jeeps. He stood behind the trunk of one of them. "I know that your in their, and I know that you are probably wondering how." he spoke through a megaphone. "Well to make a long story short I have a snitch in your group that left a trail of these." he explained holding up a small mettle device that was blinking a green light. "These little do-dads are little homing beacons. I supplied one of your men with them after I promised not to kill him. I should probably keep my word, but why should I?" he asked with an evil smile. "Do you want to know who it was that lead us to you? I bet you do. Don't worry I'll tell you." he assured "It was that cowardly piece of toast. Oh boy once I got him cornered it wasn't long until he was bargaining your lives for his." Christian turned to Anton and shot him once through his head, crumbs everywhere. "Sounds like you didn't like that news, Oh well." He laughed "I have something to show you!" he said so happily he could have been mistaken for a kid on Christmas. He pulled two figures from the back of his car, one was Edget the other was bound and had a bag over his head. "Oh did you know this poor bastard?" he asked, kicking Edget onto his back. "You were lucky, this son of a bitch is loyal! He died for this waste of space!" he said in a baffled tone. "He was the better man, and this loser," he said untying the other body and removing the bag to reveal a now fully conscience Rory. He shoved him to his knees and put a pistol to the back of his head. "Say good bye loser!" he said as mean as he could say it, cocking the pistol.

**Cliff hanger! I'll post part two later, please review and check out my other stories.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for being the best fans ever, You have supported and participated in this story from the very beginning and now that it's coming to an end I want you to know that this story would never have been nearly as good if you didn't review and pm me. It's sad to end it, but it's also a happy feeling, it's hard to explain. Here is the final chapter of Sad But True. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: the end, part 2

As the cold, metallic, barrel of the Warden's pistol grazed the very tips of Rory's hair, he couldn't help but think of death. _"__Funny, here I am in this world, surrounded by death for so long, and this is the first time that I really think about death."_ he thought, his gaze moving to Edget's lifeless corpse, to the windows above, where his friends and family stood terrified, to the ground infront of his knees, he could already see it running red with his blood. He was worried, not afraid mind you, just worried. _"After all the shit I've been through, all the pain, the torment, all ending here in a parking lot. I never got to do so much, I never got my first kiss, to graduate, to get married, to have kids, to grow old with someone special."_ He closed his eyes bracing for the bang, the small explosion that would end it all, quick, painless, and dignified. He could hear the clicking of the gun being cocked, the sound that he thought would seal his fate. But instead of a bang, Rory heard a screeching sound coming from overhead. Then a moment that seemed to hang in time, he opened his eyes to see all eyes looking up at the sky, and large dark objects falling in a line toward them. Explosions rocked the very ground they stood on, plumes of flames exploded from the places that the bombs made contact.

Rory took this opportunity to make a run for it, sprinting for the door. Suddenly it was like all the people infront and behind him realized that he was escaping and shots rung out from both directions. The factory windows shattered as a volley of cover fire forced the Tesla goons to take refuge behind their cars. Rory could feel the bullets wiz by his ears, as he ran to cover. He made it to the door as it was flung open to greet him. He could see a robot and a kid with a radio for a head providing cover fire for him. Rory took cover behind the stone wall as soon as he entered the factory. Soon the door was shutting behind him, but with a couple inched open a frag grenade rolled under the door. Bobert saw it and dove directly on top of it. There was a deafening explosion, and bits and pieces of the brave robot boy flying through the air. Rory stared over at the body of the robotic child in awe. Bobert had sacrificed himself for him and Juke. Rory gave Bobert a moment of silence for respect, before turning to see that Juke had shrapnel buried in his left leg. Rory took his arm and threw it over his shoulder and made his way up into the main building. Not noticing the horrible screams coming from outside.

"Shit!" was all Nicole could utter under her breath at what she was watching. The poor fools had paid so much attention to Rory that they forgot about the zombies. They were hundreds, no, a thousand walkers charging the poor boys that were trying to fight them off, but lacked the ammunition to stand a chance. As Rory and Juke entered the over watch, they couldn't help but feel sad. "Christian," Rory asked the yellow sharp-shooter, "If they get bit, aim for the head." Rory commanded sadly, Christian gave a solemn nod before pressing his eye to the scope. The poor kids succumbed to the horde one at a time. Christian didn't let them suffer, mercifully killing the soldiers before the horrible pain from being eaten alive met them. At last the Warden stood alone atop a jeep as the zombies tried to grab him and pull him down. "Let him suffer." Christian said coldly, folding away his rifle.

Soon the screech and blasts of the jets echoed through the hallways again, causing the zombies to turn from their captured and mutilated corpses, including Edget's and the Warden's, to the factory. They clambered at the door, banging and moaning. "We need to get to the roof and flare down some help!" Gumball exclaimed, retrieving a couple red sticks from his bag. handing one to Rory and Tobias, while keeping one to himself. "Let's go!" He shouted, leading the group to and up a staircase. More and more bombs fell on the building, and as they were climbing higher and higher the ruble came down in larger clumps. One fell and laded on Tobias, who screamed in pain and shock. The giant concrete block had landed directly on his belly, and a puddle of crimson blood started pool around him. Rory, Rachael, and Gumball all took hold of the ruble and tried to lift the debris. Tobias screamed in pain as their attempts did nothing but bring more suffering to the rainbow kid. "Leave!" Tobias commanded the three, handing the flare to his sister. "What?! No way man!" Gumball shouted back, his voice was followed by the sound of the entrance to the factory being overpowered and collapsing, allowing thousands of walkers into the building. Tobias pleaded with his eyes, begging them to go, but was met by stares of resilient defiance from the three as they tried to lift the slab. Tobias knew deep down that he wouldn't make it if he did get out, and now with the walkers he knew that it was inevitable. But they wouldn't leave him here alive to be eaten, so the rainbow jock found his 9mm and without warning put a bullet through his brain. Rory and Gumball were left in stunned shock, while Rachael screamed and cried. Soon the moans of the walkers coming up the stairs and the shouts of the group from the roof forced them to abandon Tobias, but not forget him.

The three made it to the top, and immediately Nicole, Richard, and Christian slammed the door and pressed their body weight against it. "Flare some help!" Christian grunted, using all his strength to keep the door closed. The three of them sparked the flares and waved them around like mad men, hoping that someone would spot them. To their relief a large helicopter spotted them and descended on the factory. One by one the group loaded into the helicopter and took of as the roof flooded with the walkers.

* * *

The chopper had only been flying for about an hour, but all the passengers from the factory were asleep and holding each other tight, as if they were afraid that this comfort would be ripped away at any moment. All but Carrie, who couldn't physically sleep, and Rory, who couldn't bring himself to. They sat in silence, not wanting to disturb the sleep of the others. Rory smiled and looked over to Carrie. "I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Rory." he said outstretching his hand. Carrie blushed "I'm Carrie." she responded quietly. the two sat smiling in peaceful silence until Carrie asked "What are you doing when we get back to civilization?" Rory pondered a moment before answering. "I want to go to the movies." he admitted honestly. "Really, that's what you want?" she asked, a little surprised. "Yea," he responded day dreamily "A good comedy, some popcorn, a soda, and someone to share it all with." he smiled happily. "You wouldn't be interested would you?" he asked nervously. "Like a date?" Carrie responded, hopefully. "Yea, like a date." Rory confirmed still nervous. "I'd love to." she answered happily. The two smiled as they were whisked away by the helicopter into the morning sunrise.

**Well that's all folks! I hoped you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it. I would like to give a big shout out to the following: NeoNimbus for reviewing every chapter. Mordyshakes, Acid Fish, and Navel Fitzgerald for their OC submissions. Lexboss for being a friend and reviewing and giving honest feedback. And finaly all you guys who reviewed, love it guys. And to the guy who wanted me to talk about Cheese its I'm sorry but this was too serious a chapter. Please read my upcoming stories and stay awesome.**

** -The delhision**


End file.
